Bondage
by danisnoronfire
Summary: Dan wants to have a little fun with Caroline.. He wants everything his way. *Warning: Smut.


**Warning: Contains sex. **

* * *

Caroline woke up. She was in a familiar room. It wasn't hers…who's was it? She realized she was standing up. She tried to move, but it only hurt her wrists. Her head wouldn't move. It felt like there were ropes all over her body.

"Hello, Caroline!" Can a sinister voice that only belonged to Daniel James Howell. Dan walked in front of her and removed the gag from her mouth, though no words came out. It wasn't until he walked in the room that she realized she was completely naked. She felt the cold air on her skin as he walked by. Her boyfriend looked at her for a little bit, giving her a moment to speak, yet nothing came out.

"I want to give you some notes on what's going to happen tonight." He said pacing back and forth. "I'm going to take your virginity… with a little thing I like to call _Bondage_. You are tied up, and it will stay that way until I release you. In case you didn't know there are two posts beside you. Your hands are tied to the tops of each, and your feet are tied to the bottom of each, spread apart. I have a blindfold and a gag I can use if necessary. And let's not forget the whip." He giggled. "You are my toy and if you struggle, well, that pale bottom of yours will get a little redder." Slowly, he walked up to her and placed a kiss upon her lips. "Good luck."

He started scanning her body, admiring it, thinking of what he could do first. Caroline didn't know what to feel. She was afraid to lose her virginity, yet deep inside she wanted this bad. She decided to just stay come and be excited for what was going to happen. Suddenly, she felt him grab her breast. It was painful but it brought pleasure to her. He went forward and started suckling at her nipple, making her moan. "You like that?" He winked. Moving to her other nipple, he rolled the one he previously sucked around in his fingers. Then he brought his head up to her face and kissed her rosy lips. She attempted to stick her tongue in his mouth but he kept his lips closed tight and slapped her across the face. "I choose what we do tonight. I'm you daddy." He demanded. She whimpered a little but they both knew she was enjoying every second – minus the painful ropes.

Dan walked around behind Caroline and slid his finger through her butt crack like a credit card machine. He got on his knees and did the same thing but with his tongue. She was already wet and this didn't help at all. He slowly got up and grabbed a spoon. Licking her ass reminded him of a punishment he forgot to tell her about. "This is my best friend. His name is Squirm. He is 7thth on the chart of punishments. If you act up I will yell a number. That number will determine how bad you were and what punishment belongs with that act." He held up a chart he printed off earlier that read: One, blindfold until I chose; 2. Gag until I chose and no moaning; 3. Hand to the ass 3 times; 4. Whip 10 times ; 5. Wooden spoon 50 times; 6. whip gag and blindfold 50 times no tears; 7. Squirm goes up ass.

Caroline gulped. The first few weren't so bad but they got worse as the number got higher. "I wouldn't misbehave if I were you!" Dan sang. He loosed the ropes on her hands and pulled them down the post to wear she had to crouch and tightened them again. He stood in front of her and removed his clothes to wear he was naked as well. "Open up!" he cried as he jammed his dick in her mouth. She sucked, he moaned leaning his head back in pleasure. "You're good for a beginner!" Getting in to it, she bit down on it, causing him to yelp. Slowly, he pulled out and gave her a joking glare. "ONE! Naughty girl!" he said, grabbing the blindfold and wrapping it around her head and making her stand back up. "You haven't said a word this whole time! Speak!"

"Yes sir! Sorry, sir." She chuckled.

"Good girl." He bent down to her pussy. She was so wet. The liquids were creeping along her folds. He opened his mouth and licked it up and swallowing the sweet taste. Caroline bucked her hips a little. "You want me?" Dan questioned as if he didn't know.

"Yes, yes I want you bad!" She cried trying to sneak a look at him.

"I want you to beg, and maybe I'll remove that blindfold!"

"Please, Dan, ple-" He slapped her again.

"I am not Dan tonight!"

"Sorry, sir. I'll be good."

"You may continue."

"Please, SIR, please. I want you! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" she screeched.

He stuck just his head in her pussy and she thrusted forward. "TWO!" He cried removing the blindfold and placing a gag in her mouth. "There will be no moaning or there WILL be more consequences." She shook her head in agreement. He continued with his work. He stuck his dick in deeper feeling her tense up. She was going to come soon. He pulled out and pushed in harder, not going easy at all, thrusting quicker and quicker. Finally, she came. Surprisingly, it took some time, considering this was her first time. He felt it was time to remove her gag. He slowly pulled out and stood up, removing her gag. He stroked her hair praising her for being a good girl. Sweat was dripping down her chick and onto her breasts.

He went back down, wanting more from her. It just felt so good. He was ready for round two. He stuck his dick in her wet pussy and thrusted. In, out, in, out. Caroline moaned loudly wanting more. "Who's your daddy?!" He called.

You! Oh! Oh! Fuckkk!" She cried out. And thrusted forward not being able to help it.

"FOUR!" He yelled, skipping three. "You thrusted again, after you were already punished! It's time for the whip!" Caroline whimpered. She'd never been whipped before. Dan stood a few feet behind her and studied her perfect ass. "10 strikes. You ready?" She nodded.

"You've been very naughty *SMACK*!" She cringed. "Don't forget, next time it will be worse! *SMACK* *SMACK*" He whipped her with all his might, landing perfectly on her now pink ass. *SMACK* *SMACK * Tears were already forming in her eyes. If this hurt, she couldn't imagine the wooden spoon. *SMACK* She felt she could hold the tears no longer and began crying.*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* Nine down, one to go. *SMACK*

"Have you learned you lesson?" He asked wiping her tears.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I'll be doing the thrusting tonight." He smirked.

* * *

**I'll make another Chapter soon! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
